injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Batman Ninja
Batman Ninja Batman 'is not only the Batman card with the highest health and second highest damage, but also one of the most resillient, thriving on being the strongest or last member on a team. Batman has so far been available only from his challenge mode and shares his special 1 with Batman/Gaslight. Being one of the few counters to life drain, he is definitely one of the most valuable cards to add to one's collection, and thats not even counting the stats that are tied for highest in the game. Despite being a primarily defensive asset, Batman Ninja is also great at turning the tides of battle back at his opponent with increased critical chance and power generation, making him versatile as well. Strategy Batman Ninja is good with the Cloak of Destiny as his special 2 is similar as Batgirl's special 1 as you stun your opponent before the strongest hit. Similar to Zod/Prime, he can best utilize his passive when he is ''the last man standing, as he can last longer in battle than expected under this situation. Interactions Good With *Batman Ninja teammates *Cloak of Destiny, as mentioned in the Strategy section. *Raven/Rebirth: While somewhat counterproductive, critical hits from both Raven's and Batman's passive can grant her swaths of power. *Catwoman/Batman Returns: Batman's Special 1 is bolstered, making it far more punishing. *Deathstroke/Arkham Origins: Guaranteed Crit Damage means more power, and considering Deathstroke is also one of The Joker/Batman Ninja's gunners, he adds excellent synergy to a dual Batman Ninja team. *Darkseid/Apokolips: The cursed debuff applied by his passive adds the same benefits as stated above, with the exception of not being considered a gunner. Good Against *Opponents with Life Drain such as Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice and Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, etc. Countered By *Batman/Arkham Knight: Selecting Crit Immunity completely nullifies the second part of Batman/Batman Ninja's passive, and DoT immunity nullifies Batman/Batman Ninja's Special 1. *Green Lantern/Red Son: Same as above. *Killer Frost/Prime & Solomon Grundy/Earth 2: Their power dampening reduces the effectiveness of teammates gaining power through critical hits. *Zod/Prime: Zod is less affected by most when it comes to the damage dampening passive, So long as Zod has at least one teammate eliminated, his damage boost allows him to damage Batman more than most. *Aquaman/Injustice 2: Aquaman thrives against DoT wielding opponents, and a double reflected DoT might completely negate Batman's damage reduction passive. Abilities Here are '''Batman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * His artifacts are: Belt, Bracers, Boots, Shoulder pads, and Breastplate. *His special one is the same as Batman/Gaslight's except he throws kunai instead of daggers. *He ties with Aquaman/Injustice 2, Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Gaslight, Lord Joker/Batman Ninja, Superman/Blackest Night, Superman/Injustice 2, and Superman/New 52 in having the highest overall base stats. * He currently has the highest Health in the game, along with Superman/New 52 and Superman/Injustice 2. * He also has the highest promotion cost at 500,000 Power Credits. * Unlike all other Batmen with challenge modes, his Nightmare portion of the challenge does not drop the Silicon Carbide Batsuit, but instead drops Batman's Cowl . Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Batman Ninja characters Category:Crit damage Category:Power generation to team Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender